


Don't Hide Your Pain (were here for you)

by ArtMaster



Series: The Beasties and Mystery’s [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sercret depressed people, Skelita is a secret lesbian, Skelita needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtMaster/pseuds/ArtMaster
Summary: Frankie never knew she could do this. She sees monsters sadness when they hide it so well. None of the ghouls did it before so Frankie was absolutely fine by that.  But when Skelita hides her pain, Frankie tries to help but feels like she is only making matters worse. Can Frankie and the ghouls help Skelita or will Skelita be gone forever? The consequences are real folks.





	Don't Hide Your Pain (were here for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song 'I lied, I'm dying inside'. Sorry if its crap. Its something that been ticking at the back of my mind. And pre advanced to you all insulting my English, it is my first langue. I do not own MH or anything else than the plot.Enjoy my peps!:3

             The first time I ever done this was when a boy and his friend were talking in the hall. The friend asked " You good bro?" 

           The boy looked up and simply said "Course man. I'm good." But as soon as the last word left his mouth his image shifted, his hand was still placed behind his head but his face was in a frown, not a smile, he seemed to be crying, then his eyes were covered in one big, thin, black X. like when people in animations are sad looking. But in secret. 

         I found the boy later and asked him if he was alright. And once again he said he was good. And once again his image shifted.

        The second time I saw it was when Operetta was asked by Lagoona if she was fine and Operetta responded with, "Why you ask that hon? I'm great by all means." Her image shifted to be similar to the boy's image when the last word left her mouth. I was starting to guess they weren't fine. At all.

       I told Neighthan about what was going on and told me I may have a tiny power because of how much of a caring person I am. That made me feel a bit better. Talking to Nieghthan is easy.

        Sometimes when I don't even hear the conversations I still see peoples image shift. It makes me feel sad. Like part of their pain is now shifted to me so I get a taste of what they feel.

        But my comfort was great when I saw none of the ghouls image shift when asked if they were fine. 

       "Frankie. Earth to Frankie! Captain Frankie come in!" Clawdeen said trying to grab my attention. I looked up. "Huh? Did I do something stupid again? Wait... where's my hand?!" I asked after realizing that my hand had gone missing.

      "Why do you think I was trying to get your attention? Where did you put?" I stared at Clawdeen like she was def. "Why do you think I was asking you?"  Before me and Clawdeen could argue Robecca intervened.

      "Ghouls! Arguing won't get us anywhere to finding the hand. So please, stop!" Robecca pleaded. She looked slightly scared of the idea of us arguing. I took a deep breath the sighed. "Let's get looking then."

Le time skip

      I found that cursed hand and chased it not looking where I ran. As I caught it and reapplied it to my wrist I looked up to see Skelita just before she ran into me. "Oof! _Chica_ I am _lo seinto_!" Skelita quickly apologized before standing and reaching out her hand to help me. I didn't won't to be rude but I doubt she was strong at all, much less help me off the ground. So I pretended not to see her hand and pushed myself up. "Are you alright? That is the question." Skelita just laughed and said " Of course I'm fine _amiga."_

        Then her image did what I seen others do. She was crying silently, with a big, thin, black X over her eyes. 


End file.
